phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. for October 2010 Nomination #1 Support 1. Teeheehee. Laughed out loud then, laughed out loud now. 21:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 2. I think it is hilarious in as he is trying to pun. 07:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #2 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #3 Nominated by Phineas18 12:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # Love it!! soo true though, he actually does XD MrsFerbFletcher101 10:39, September 4th, 2010 # I love that quote! Is so cute ... S2 # Funny and true! Made me and my mom laugh! -FossilsDaDaDa # Very Funny.-561 Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. inComments # from SBTY # I don't get how Ferb knew Vannessa's name. # To #2 I thought about that too. I guess in Vanessassary Roughness, he might have heard Doofenshmirtz calling her. Nomination #4 Support # EPICNESSY!!!!! Jacob Greenfish (Batman123579) at Batcop HQ, UK. Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 14:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # from SBTY Nomination #5 "Back in Gimmelschtump in the days of my youth, the Doofenshmirtzes were a proud family. But those were lean times for my father, and our beloved lawn gnome was repossesed. Who would protect our ancient garden from witches, spells, and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it will be me. While the other kids played kick the schumptel and ate doonkelberries, I would stand for hours. All through the cold night, as the spitzenhounds howled... (howling sounds are heard) My only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny. So, since my lawn gnome was taken from me, I will destroy every lawn gnome in the whole Tri-State Area!" - Dr. Doofnesmirtz Support 1. If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose 1. If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments 1. If you have any comments about this nomination, enter it here and sign it. Nomination #6 Support # Crowning Moment Of Awesome. Finally we get to see a cross Phineas in Season 2. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here